Jack goes to Atlantis to visit Carter So he can porpese to her
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: While packing to get ready go see Carter on Atlantis. Daniel gives him some very bad news. Which isn't good. Telling O'Neill that Carter's team off world hasn't been heard from now for three days.


Jack goes to Atlantis to visit Carter. As well to ask her to marry him

It was very cold and chilly outside the cabin. He was getting ready and going over to see it anything had been forgotten. "Jack was more concerned with whether or not he should call ahead letting her know they were coming or to just go and surprise her."

Still looking over everything in the bag now and not hearing the knock at the door.

"Deciding to call his cell phone, since he wasn't answering the door."

"O'Neill, who is this?"

It's Daniel; I'm waiting outside of the cabin. I knock but you never answered the door. So I decided to call you on your cell phone and it's freezing outside now.

Sorry. I'll let you in.

"Damint Jack. Couldn't you open the door a little sooner than you did...?" I mean its cold out here.

"Is everything okay now?" "Something wrong?" You seem a little distracted now. It's not like you to be like this.

It's Nothing. 'Daniel. I'm just a little worried that maybe she won't want to see me after all this time or that maybe she is over me. You do know that she never forgot that I hadn't shown up to say farewell to her then.

I think she has forgotten all about you not coming to say goodbye to her then. If she hasn't then you can be the first one through the gate on the other side okay.

"Funny Daniel. Very funny."

Is Teal'c waiting in the car or did he decide to stay back at the SCG now. Waiting for you to come back with me?"

He is back at the SGC still. Hammond had to talk to him about something important which concerned him leaving to go to Atlantis now. I am not sure what it was, but I do know that I wasn't allowed to stay back or to be part of the meeting with them.

Dam. Know Hammond it was probably really important then.

Well I know one thing for sure. It was so important that he had SF's standing next to both of the office doors before I left. Knowing this and the way he was to me. It could mean one of two things either something major was going on or someone had come to see Teal'c then.

Well. As the Second in Command of the SGC I am going to find out right now.

"Woo I don't think that is such a good idea, Jack now"

And that is supposed to mean something. It is what it is.

"To be frank with you now I think you're not telling me everything now, Daniel." So either you start talking, or telling me what is really going on or I pick this phone up and call the SGC now. The choice is yours?"

Okay, fine then. I give and you didn't hear this come from me at all.

Okay.

The fact that Teal'c was told to stay behind is that we got an in coming worm whole from Atlantis at 1200 hours this morning. Sheppard said that they lost contact with Col. Carter off world team and hasn't heard from them for three days. To make matters worse the Genii contacted Sheppard and said if they didn't help them out they would never disclose the location of her team to them.

"What the Hell aren't you saying? It's not like you Daniel to be so quiet now. I can see you're not telling me anything or you're hiding something from me and not letting me know?"

Dam. Daniel you could have told me this right away.

I had been given strict orders to say nothing to you or tell you this.

"That's it I am Calling the SGC. Sgt. This is Colonel O'Neill; I want you to recall Col. Ferretti, SG-2, Col. Reynolds SG-3, and SG-13 and SG-22 on the double. Then have then geared up and ready to embark by the time I get there." What should I tell Hammond Sir, about all this? Tell him nothing it's on a need to know basis now." If need am telling him I orders the teams recalled and to be ready on my orders.

***Waiting for O'Neill in his office***

Col. O'Neill, sorry Sir. General Hammond wants to see you right away Sir.

"Fine. Sgt. And thanks"

"Anything else Sgt. No sir"

Very well you dismissed now. Go back to your post.

Yes, Sir.

***At the SGC ***

'You wanted to see me Sir?"

"Yes that I did Colonel." Please come in and take a seat.

"Is there something wrong?" Did something happen while I was away on Leave now.

"I called you in to say that we got at 1200 hours incoming message from Atlantis concerning Col. Carter and her Team off world." From what I could make out is that her team had been on a ruination mission and got caution off guard. I don't know all the details about everything. But Sheppard told em they are looking into and would keep me informed on what they had found"

"So your telling me were just going for it on our hands and do nothing is that it?"

"I have been told by Daniel that you've been really busy trying to make sure I didn't know about you recalling SG teams 2, 3, 13, and 22 back tot he SGC or getting them ready to go off world to Atlantis." This wouldn't happen to be some kind of a Rescue mission your planning now Colonel would it?" Because if that is then I am going to have to ask you to stand down until further notice. Please don't make me say it's any order now.

"Sir, you know as well as I do that she is still part of this SGC no matter what the world or base that she is assigned to now. Or how I can see that you have forgotten this either."


End file.
